Just Another Storyline?
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: After Amy sustains an injury while shooting the series finale of Dark Angel, she must bid adieu. But will Matt be her comforter or give her the third degree? Romance Note: Spoilers for 4-15-02 RAW and Backlash. Special thanks to Poetryinmotion.ca for t


I usually give my stories a secondary category, but I felt overall, this was romance only-it has other elements: humor, drama, angst but first and foremost, romance, or as my brother calls it, fluff. :) Thanks for keeping it interesting Seth.  
  
I hope y'all like it and if you are still reading this part, thanks. :)  
  
I do not own the WWF or the wrestlers. Vince McMahon has that privilege.   
  
Special thanks to my sister for being my most loyal fan. I love ya.   
  
Just Another Storyline?  
"Why didn't you tell me about your injury you received on the set of Dark Angel?" Matt asked concerned, as his hands met hers. Nervously, Amy brought her hands down to her lap, while Matt finished securing the brace in place. *Oh, if only I could crane my neck around painlessly, run my fingers through his thick, dark hair and pour out my passion upon his lips with every ounce of my being!*  
"Ames, you with me babe?" Matt asked, waving a hand in front of her face.   
"Uh, yeah," Amy responded with a quick nod of her head, *Who am I kidding, this is ridiculous, I sound like Shakespeare!* - then, almost involuntarily, she let out a low hiss. "I have to remember not to move my neck," Amy muttered to herself.   
"Here, let me help," Matt said easily, undoing her neck brace. "I hope the doctor doesn't have a problem with a neck massage." Amy smiled, she could almost see his broad grin.   
"Nah, I'm sure the doctor wouldn't object."  
She could feel the tension ebb away as he hit one of several knots among her shoulder blades and upper back. Working his way to her neck, she flinched.  
"Did that hurt?" he asked in surprise.  
"No, "I'm just expecting it to," Amy admitted.   
"Hey," he kidded, "give me more credit than that. Just sit back, relax and feel the maestro at work."  
Amy smiled and allowed herself to relax under his touch.   
Silence reigned for what seemed like several minutes, when Matt quietly spoke up. Amy let out a deep sigh, *I knew he wouldn't let it go.*  
"Amy, what did the doctor say about your injury?"  
Surprised that he didn't repeat his first question, Amy piped up, "He isn't sure how long it will take to heal, which concerns me Matt. Here I am, under contract to wrestle but, all I can do is T.V air time. It may be months before I can wrestle again." Matt laughed.  
Turning around on the bench, she exclaimed huffily, "I'm glad you find it so amusing."  
"Hardly, I find it ludicrous for Vince to terminate your contract Ames, Vince knows your hot," Matt stated with confidence, looking earnestly into her eyes. "Now turn around and let me finish what I started." Amy refused. Crossing her arms over her chest, she raised her eyebrows.  
"I will-after you re-phrase that sentence."  
"What?! Oh, that. Well, that came out wrong, let me clarify myself, Vince realizes that the fans know you're hot," Matt finished with a grin.  
"That's better," Amy said with a triumphant smile of her own as she turned back around. "I didn't want to tell you about my neck because you have enough things going on."  
"Like what?" Matt asked casually.  
"You know," she stated, trying to turn around again.  
"Hold still," Matt commanded. "And no, why don't you tell me."  
"Brock Lesner for starters." She struggled to turn around again. But she squirmed needlessly as Matt planted firm hands on her shoulders. "Sit still would ya, the strain is starting to irritate my shoulder," he exclaimed, grimacing.  
Amy gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, "Oh shoot Matt, I forgot. You can't massage my neck with your dislocated shoulder."  
"Actually, it's feeling pretty good for the most part. The doctor set and bandaged it. And, if you've noticed, I'm only using very light pressure on the one side of your body."  
"But you are doing a great job!" Amy commended.  
"That's because primarily I'm using my right hand," he explained, a smile in his voice. "And don't worry about Brock Lesnar, Jeff is taking my place."  
"What?!" Amy cried. "Jeff weighs so much less than Lesnar, he's so much smaller compared to that ape!"  
"So, since when has that ever stopped Jeff before?"   
Amy's shoulders slumped forward in defeat, "I guess you're right. I just worry about him a lot, especially since he broke his finger. I know he has been wearing the splint a lot lately."  
Matt slid his hands around to the sides of her neck, gently kneading her skin. "I know, but don't sweat it. Jeff knows what he's doing. If anyone can handle it, Jeff can."  
Relaxing once more, Amy let her head loll back slightly against his hands, allowing Matt to take the full weight of her neck and back.   
"How is it that you always manage to sneak in under my guard?" Amy asked in amazement.  
"Oh, you mean that brick wall you put up every so often," Matt answered with a teasing grin. Amy frowned darkly and twisted her head to look back at him.   
"Don't move your head," Matt directed, his jaw muscle tightening. Even though Amy could hear the frustration in his voice, she could feel the gentle movement of his hands continue their ministrations. "We've known, worked and trained closely together for the past few years Red. If I can't read you like a book now, then I never will," Matt stated with a shrug.  
Changing the subject, Amy exclaimed suddenly, "You have magic fingers Matt, maybe you should have tried a different profession."  
"Perhaps," Matt answered intently, his warm breath whispered against her ear. Her body tingling all over, Amy sat up straighter. *What's going on inside of me? I've never reacted this way to Matt before, at least not for a long, long time.*   
"I was thinking, maybe we should approach Vince about having a platonic relationship on-screen again."  
Matt fingers stilled over her turquoise, netting shirt in shock. "Why?" he asked, perplexed. "The fans love seeing us as a couple." *Do you love it Matt?* her mind screamed. Trying her best to ignore the persistent intensity of the thought rushing through her head, she tried to stabilize her breathing as Matt walked around the side of the bench to face her. Matt knelt down in front of Amy and took her hands in his, "Are you uncomfortable pretending to be my girlfriend?"   
"No," she answered honestly.   
"Then what is it?"   
"This," she exclaimed suddenly, grabbing his face and kissing him soundly.  
Dazed, Matt pulled back, "Wow! That was great! We can use that for a shot."  
Amy shook her head, "I don't want to use it for a story-line Matt, I want the kiss between us to be real, passionate." Matt stared at her in astonishment.  
"Oh," he said with a low growl, placing his hand on either side of her to rest on the metal bench. His face only inches from hers, he replied, "You mean like this." Gently, cupping her face in his hands he brushed his lips against hers. Taken aback, she distractedly brushed the tips of her fingers across her lips, getting a taste of the pent-up emotion that he was holding in check.   
"You're good at putting up brick walls too," Amy responded, a slow smile spreading across her face.   
Matt shook his head, "No, I put up hedges, you put up walls," Matt said with a wicked grin.   
"Jerk!" she cried, punching him in the arm.   
"OW! Not that arm!"   
"Matt! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."  
"Gotcha," he said with a wink, giving her a hug. "I love you Ames."   
"I love you too," she whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
"I love you Ames, always have, always will," he spoke sincerely, looking into her gold-brown orbs, "I may have buried the feelings, but it never meant they went away," he responded quietly.  
"I know," she answered softly. Gazing into his warm, chocolately brown eyes, Matt knew her feelings to be the same.   
Drawing her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her knees, "Matt?" Amy questioned quietly, "that is one of the best kisses you have ever given me."   
"Even better than when we were dating?" he asked.  
"Even better, think you can top it?" Amy asked, her mouth widening in a Cheshire cat grin.  
"I'm sure I can improve my performance." Matt pretended to think, "Let's see, there's Torrie, Stacy.."  
"Don't even go there buddy," Amy warned.   
"Okay, I won't," he responded with a smirk. Suddenly, Matt stood up to full height and turned around. Towering above her Matt asked suddenly, "Do you trust me?"  
"Why do you even have to ask Matt Hardy, of course I trust..."  
Cutting her off, Matt replied shortly, "Good." Matt leaned down, until he was nose-to-nose with Amy. Securely, supporting the base of her head and neck with his hands, he tenderly but cautiously tipped her head back ever so slightly. Amy closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh as his warm lips tenderly touched hers. Amy frowned against his lips, causing Matt to pull back in alarm. "What's wrong, did I hurt you?" he asked in concern.  
"No." A pensive look on her face, Amy asked, "No more pretending? It's not just a story-line anymore? I've become so used to holding my feelings inside, just going through the motions..."  
"Hey, hey," Matt said softly, pulling her tight against him. "It was never really fake Amy-for either of us. The feelings were there, they had never left, but I guess in a sense we abused our feelings. Now we are both left licking our wounds."  
"You know what, I get the feeling you tricked me into kissing you," Matt said with a smile as he pulled away.  
"It was only by some twist of fate," she answered with a sly grin.  
"Or maybe it's just the moonsaults that my heart keeps doing every time I look into your eyes," Matt replied as he dropped a kiss on her nose, then onto the inner side of her wrist.   
Trailing little kisses up his jaw line, Amy replied, "Nah, it just took a Leap of Faith, that's all."  
  
The end. :) 


End file.
